


Sorry I Missed You

by YourPalYourBuddy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Happy Ending, M/M, Missed Connections, Pining, Postcards, Snapshots, Voicemail, and, as in, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalYourBuddy/pseuds/YourPalYourBuddy
Summary: “Hi Jack! Sorry I missed your call, and I’m sorry I didn’t get to see y’all at graduation! My mama needed me back last minute. And besides, y’all don’t need me crying in your photos! Anyways I gotta go, I’m being called. Let me know when you get all situated, okay? I have pies I want you to try. Bye, Jack. Have a good summer.”_______“Hey, Bitty. Not a problem. I’m glad you made it safe, I — we were all worrying. I hope you have a good summer too. I — yeah. I’ll see you.”_________________Zimbits, told via the contents of Jack's phone and mail :)
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 55
Kudos: 393





	Sorry I Missed You

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Hi Jack! Sorry I missed your call, and I’m sorry I didn’t get to see y’all at graduation! My mama needed me back last minute. And besides, y’all don’t need me crying in your photos! Anyways I gotta go, I’m being called. Let me know when you get all situated, okay? I have pies I want you to try. Bye, Jack. Have a good summer.”

_______

“Hey, Bitty. Not a problem. I’m glad you made it safe, I — we were all worrying. We missed having you, tears and all. I’ll let you know about the kitchen space. My dad’s agent got me a good deal on the counters, and the fridge is supposed to be to die for, iff you’re into that, which — I guess you are, eh? I hope you have a good summer too. I — yeah. I’ll see you.”

_______

“Shits I gotta talk to you if you’re free. Also it’s Jack.”

_______

“Jack, you glorious motherfucker, I’ve had your number saved for years, dumbass. Annie’s?”

______________

_Postcards_

______________

Went to some cool art museums, I think you’d like this one. It’s all big and twisty and soft and intricate and it reminded me of your photos. 

-Yrs, Lards

_______

My mom really liked the piece you sent. Thanks for doing that, she says you really got the light in Faber perfect. Here’s some ducks. They reminded me of you, too. 

-Jack

_______

ANNUAL NIAGARA FALLS CARD (!!!!)

_Yah Rans is a nerd who made a postcard out of our selfie. That’s gotta be at least 10 chirps right there._

Shut up you love them. Also hey Jack

_Got me there bro. Sup Zimmermann_

-R&H

_______

Farmers market pies don’t touch yours. In case you were wondering how Providence stacked up. 

-Jack

_______

Postcards, eh? How old are you again?

Here’s one from our (superior) farmers market. Notice how many pie booths there are. Notice how stressed I am. Notice how this is the only picture they decided to use for the dessert section of the market. 

-ERB

_______

Jack my sweet love. Here is a card from Harvard. Their hockey team sucks ass and they also remember how many times I told them they suck ass. It’s been an interesting few days. They’re a bag of dicks though so it’s fine. 

Cheers from 1L, love ya

-Your favorite human EVER (it’s okay you don’t have to say it <3)

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Hey Shitty I got your postcard, just wanted to check that everything was okay? It’s Jack again.”

_______

“Jack I have caller ID! It’s a lot of class work and my prof wants us to be So! Prepared! Every day! And I’m behind on my readings but Lards has been great, she made me go to an art class — did you know they have summer art classes? I didn’t — and that made me feel better sorta so I guess I’m an artist now? Jury’s out. 

“Thanks for calling, babe. It’s been a weird transition and I just really miss being around all of you. I love you. Make sure you eat some protein.”

_______

“Hey Bits. Just wondering: do you have any easy quiche recipes? My dad’s a huge fan. Um, yeah. Hope you’re still having a good summer. Talk to you later.”

_______

“Sorry I missed you again! I was taking a nap and didn’t hear it ring. Lemme see what I can find. Hope you’re settling in okay. I wanna see you use some of that counter space you’ve been going on about Mr. Zimmermann. I’ll be seeing you.”

_______

“Lardo is ‘I’ll be seeing you’ a normal expression or does it mean he’s coming up? This is Jack.”

_______

“Hey Jack. Shits wants me to say something about how I also have caller ID but I don’t really know what that’s about, so I’m gonna not say anything else about it. Does it mean who is coming up?”

______________

_Texts_

______________

**Samwell Men’s Hickey Team**

Shitty: okay which one of you motherfuckers renamed the chat

Dex: Holster

Lardo: Holster probably

Ransom: can confirm Holster 

Shitty: stole my idea 

Shitty: whatever

Nursey: Haha. Chill

Bitty: [eyeroll.jpg]

Shitty: don’t you roll your eyes at me young man I may not be living with you but I am still your father 

_______

**Samwell Men’s alums & alum-adjacent**

_HOLSTER started the chat._

_HOLSTER added RANSOM, LARDO, SHITTY, BITTY, and JACK to the chat._

Holster: Kinda fucked up we're graduating next year

Holster: Isn’t it?

Holster: …

Holster: Guys?

Lardo: stop reminding us (:

Holster: I’m sorry!! Someone needs to be thinking about the kegsters! The legacy Must Be Preserved

Shitty: oh I thought you meant bc real world shit

Ransom: nah it’s Holster

Holster: I’m ignoring both comments thank YOU

Bitty: why am I in this I have two more years

Lardo: because we <3 you

Holster: Exactly

Holster: Can't leave out our favorite frog 

Ransom: who else is gonna keep the kegster tradition alive??

Holster: BRO YOU GET ME

Ransom: BROOO :’)

_______

**Bitty and Jack**

Bitty: hey! Everything okay?

Jack: yeah. what’s up?

Bitty: oh you hadn’t said anything in the group chat in a few days. But I’m probably just being silly! You have a lot of things going on. 

Jack: I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more involved 

Jack: it’s been, you know. preseason 

Bitty: I can’t imagine!! They’re pushing you very hard, huh?

Jack: no worse than that asshole who pulled you out of bed at 4am last year

Bitty: He really rode me hard 

Bitty: *pushed sorry

Jack: it’s okay

Jack: hey I’ve gotta go for practice

Bitty: My mama needs me I’ll brb

Bitty: haha

Jack: but maybe we could call? maybe tomorrow?

Bitty: Sure! That’d be nice :)

Jack: okay :) have a good rest of your day

Bitty: you too Jack

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Hey it's Bitty! Sorry, you’re probably still at practice! I’ll, um. I’ll try you later? I guess? Okay I’m gonna — yeah.”

_______

“I’m so sorry practice went late, are you still free?”

_______

“Jack I swear I had my ringer on and it just did not go off! I don’t understand this thing. That one’s my bad.”

_______

“Apparently there’s nowhere in this rink with good reception. I’m sorry Bitty, maybe we can next week? Or something later this week?”

_______

“We’ll figure it out. Text me, okay? Or. Send a postcard, I guess. My mama liked the one from the coast, it’s up on our fridge! But talk to you soon, okay? It’s good to hear your voice. We’ll make this work.”

______________

_Postcards_

______________

R&H: the zoo had these two monkeys that kept throwing shit at everyone. They aren’t on any postcards because they kept caking the lenses, so here’s a lion instead. Thought of you two <3

-Jack

_______

Bitty: went to the zoo today with some new teammates. There’s this tiny penguin that was zipping around in the water, I think you would’ve loved it. When you get this call me, okay? I know you won’t see this right away but I’m probably thinking of you anyway.

-Jack

_______

Lards! Look!

-Jack

_______

Chirping via postcards is inherently chirpable. Just so you know.

_What he said._

-R&H <3

_______

JACK this is the best duck I’ve ever seen! Going on the fridge. Please accept this Canada goose in exchange.

-Yrs, Lards

_______

JZ why is everyone getting postcards but me :( 

The front of this card was something really pretty but I used black Sharpie to capture my feelings

-Your former (???) favorite person

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Shitty I got you a giant elephant stuffed animal. They didn’t have any stuffed animal postcards. But hey, euh. Have you heard anything from Bitty lately? If you call back in the next hour or so I’ll be in conditioning so I won’t pick up, just so you know. This is Jack.”

_______

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, first of his name, hello, I saw your name on the screen and also I recognize your voice. Also you _gorgeous_ son-of-a-movie-star, I can’t tell you how happy you’ve made me, I don’t deserve you. Is it to scale? If it is I’m gonna move somewhere with a higher ceiling. Lemme know ASAP.

“Also re: Bitty. I haven’t. Lards and Holtzy said he’s probably gearing up for the Fourth? Maybe he’s just busy? I dunno. Everything okay babe?”

_______

“Hey Shitty, it’s Jack. It’s probably nothing. Also this is Jack.”

_______

“Probably nothing isn’t always nothing and _you_ _asshole I know your voice okay.”_

_______

“Jack hey, it’s Lardo. I think you broke Shitty. Also Bits accidentally sent me a quiche recipe a few days ago? I think it’s for your dad? I’ll forward it to you. Have you heard anything from him because Rans and Holtzy are both saying he’s gone radio silent for some reason and I’m getting worried.”

______________

_Texts_

______________

**Bitty and Jack**

Jack: hey just thinking about you and was wondering if you got my last postcard? sometimes they get lost in the mail

_______

**Best DMen in the League (+Jack)**

Ransom: Jack can we cop some tickets to your home opener

Jack: only if me and Shits get the best seats in the house for yours

Holster: Bro

Holster: Goes without saying

Ransom: can hook you up with the WAGs section

Holster: Just like. Watch out for the guy we always spill fries on

Jack: yeah I heard he’s thinking about suing

Ransom: him and half the school :/

Jack: unfortunate, truly

_______

**Lardo and Jack**

Lardo: [file: best_quiche_ever!!!!!]

Lardo: here ya go

Jack: thanks

Jack: and no, I haven’t heard from him either

Jack: would it be too dramatic to buy a plane ticket

Lardo: i mean, maybe? give it a little bit first?

Lardo: it is almost the fourth

Jack: he invited me to go in April I think

Lardo: like to madison?

Jack: yeah

Jack: but I got really busy with moving in and conditioning, so

Lardo: so you aren’t going?

Jack: should I?

Lardo: i dunno, should you?

Jack: I’m not sure

Jack: no, actually. I don’t think so. that feels too big in my head

Lardo: too big how

Jack: can I call you?

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Hey bro, it’s Lardo. Just wanted to say again it was nice to hear your voice, and thanks for trusting me with this moment. I got your back, okay? I still don’t think a plane ticket is the _right now_ kinda move? But I get why you want to. 

“So I guess the question is really more like — _stay in your lane asshat_ — sorry I’m driving! But yeah. What do you want? Where do you wanna be? And if he fits in that like you think he does, it’d be worth pursuing, y’know?

“God everyone’s being an idiot on the road right now Jack I hate Massachusetts sometimes—

“But I love you. Call anytime, okay? Talk to you later.”

_______

“Hey, Jackabee, Lards keeps hinting that I should call you and say something like ‘Lardo’s right, she’s got your best interest at heart,’ et cetera. I dunno what that’s about but tell her I did, okay? And I’m here if you need me. Mr. Elephant really loves his new pad by the way, I’ll send you a pic later.”

______________

_Texts_

______________

**Samwell Men’s LAX Team**

Shitty: WHICH ASSHOLE RENAMED IT THIS TIME

Shitty: DID NONE OF YOU READ THE BYLAWS

Shitty: I sWEAR TO GOD you leave for TWO MONTHS and EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT

Jack: very disappointing boys.

Nursey: 0_0

Bitty: He used a period

Bitty: This is serious business

Holster: Bitty!!!

Holster: You’re alive!

Lardo: just in time for some serious business too

Shitty: do NOT downplay this

Shitty: back in my day we ran sprints for less

Shitty: how far we’ve fallen.

Shitty: can I get a fuuuuuck the LAX team on 3

Dex: fuuuuck the LAX team

Chowder: They seem nice! Why don’t you like them?

Bitty: Oh Chowder

Bitty: Sweet, innocent, naive Chowder

Jack: don’t bait him Chow. he doesn’t need the encouragement

______________

_Calls_

______________

“Bitty?”

“Jack? _Jack._ Lord I’m sorry I didn’t tell y’all I got ambushed! My whole family took us to Disney and I forgot my phone—”

“Isn’t it permanently attached to your hands?”

“—har har, Mr. Zimmermann, but I was kidnapped for the last week and a half and it was miserable and my baby cousin made me wear those Goofy headbands? You know the ones with the ears? And anyway, I just found your postcard! It’s so sweet. I love penguins.”

“Haha. I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh, but you just sound so tired, Jack.”

“It’s just preseason, is all. Lots of skating.”

“I believe it.”

… 

“Um. Did you — you had somethin’ you wanted to talk about? Your card makes it sound like there’s somethin’ on your mind?”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry if you forgot! Lord knows I left you hangin’ for awhile there.”

“No, you’re fine. It’s — I don’t know how to say it.”

“I’ll listen while you figure it out, if you want?”

“I know, it’s just. I don’t think tonight is the night for it, is all.”

“Oh, okay!”

“I’m sorry. But, tell me about your trip?”

 _“ … Jack._ It’s late, I can text you about it? Or we can call again at a more reasonable hour.”

“Unless we end up playing phone tag again, eh?”

“‘Phone tag,’ goodness. This boy.”

“You rolling your eyes at me, Bittle?”

“Wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Mr. Zimmermann.”

[yawn]

“Well. I’ll let you get your NHL rear in bed.”

“Haha. If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Talk to you soon?”

“Soon sounds good. I’d like that.”

“Me too. Night, Bitty.”

“Good night, Jack.”

______________

_Postcards_

______________

Was going through my camera roll and found this and thought you might like it. It was good to talk to you last night. I miss your voice.

-Jack

_______

JACK. Are you trying to make me cry? You make Faber look even more beautiful than I thought possible. I don’t wanna think about you not being there next season so I just won’t!

Here are some mini pies salted with my tears. If they’re too salty then that’s on you, Mister.

-ERB <3

______________

_Texts_

______________

**Bitty and Jack**

Jack: Bits! the pies were amazing

Jack: my whole team loved them

Jack: I didn’t want to share but they caught wind of them. so

Bitty: I’m glad they liked them <3 I’m honored

Bitty: If you’re sharing with all of them I might just send more!

_______

**Lardo and Jack**

Jack: he sent me pie

Jack: PIE. and he’s making more

Jack: I don’t know what to do

Jack: what do I send back?

Lardo: oh jack

Lardo: you’re gone, huh?

Jack: not even a question anymore

_______

**Samwell Men’s Quidditch Team**

Lardo: put it BACK

Lardo: we will NOT be reliving the Harry Potter argument that nearly tore this team apart

Dex: my b

Nursey: Dex, Dex, Dex.

Nursey: I expected better from you.

Holster: For shame

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Hello Jack, it’s me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything. They say that time’s supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing.

“Hello from the OTHER SIIIIIIDE, I must’ve called a THOUSAND TIIIIMES to tell you I’m sorry, for everything that I’ve done. But when I call you never seem to be home—”

_“Holtzy I can’t hear the TV!”_

_______

“Thanks for the karaoke, boys. My neighbors hate you. I thought it was a little pitchy, but otherwise okay.”

_______

“Hey Shits, it’s Jack. We played hockey together—? You had a tendency of being naked in my bed—? Anyway. Still on for lunch Saturday?”

_______

“I resent the fuck out of that past tense ‘had,’ bro. I’ll be the babe crying into his law books.”

______________

_Postcards_

______________

Just saw this and thought of you :)

-ERB

_______

Did Lardo tell you about the goose thing

-Jack

_______

She did. I appreciate that you sent that in a postcard instead of just texting me. Must be difficult to figure out new technology at your advanced age.

-ERB

_______

How do you add GIFs to these. https://www.google.com/search?q=facepalm+gif&sxsrf=ACYBGNQIjR8ddYlFRbOaeYa5svCA-ZW7lA:1573529893461&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi3kN_S3-PlAhUGTN8KHc-zA_QQ_AUIEigB&biw=1440&bih=709

-Jack

_______

JACK.

-ERB

_______

Can’t believe you actually typed it out.

-Jack

_______

Can’t believe you didn’t just text me a GIF. Strong grandpa vibes.

-ERB

_______

That’s a new one. Chirp game too strong, Bits.

-Jack.

_______

Unlike your grip??

-ERB

_______

Depends what I’m holding.

-Jack

______________

_Voicemails_

______________

“Jack, it’s Shitty. We’ve seen each other naked—? You threw me in a pile a leaves once—? Anyway. Just got fifty billion texts from Bits freaking out about some voicemail he left you last night, so just. Watch out for that, I guess? I dunno man. But also tell me what that’s about if you want because I am _dying_ to know. Not literally but kind of. Mkay byyye.”

_______

“I am — a lil drunk, Jack, so just like — keep that in mind okay?

“But I wanna say ‘m gonna miss you next year. Like a lot a lot. _Miss you_ miss you. And ‘m not sayin’ that’s it because you told Rans and Holtzy you’d come to our games but it’s not the same, Jack, and I wanna play with you again because we’re so _good_ together. And I wish you saw that sometimes. Sometimes I think you do now but that’s too much to hope on. 

“Playing on the same line, I mean. Even Murray an’ Hall thought we played well together. That’s all I meant by it.

“An’ I just miss you now even. I got one of your postcards in my hand and I just miss you. I’m sorry if this is messy. I feel kinda messy to be honest. But it’s an honest kinda mess.

“Anyways. I’ll see you. You’ll visit and we’ll see each other and it’ll be good. Right? 

“G’night Jack. I hope you have good dreams.”

_______

“Hey, Bits. I miss you too. And I wanted to say … I kind of hope those thoughts aren’t thoughts you had just because you were drunk, or that you just meant hockey. I do see it sometimes. I wanna see it more of the time.

“I don’t know how to say these kinds of things. I — I thought we were good together, too. Maybe we could be present tense? I think I’d like that.

“Even if not, we should see each other. You aren’t someone I want to slip away, okay? Okay. Good night, I guess. And sweet dreams.”

_______

“Shits. I’m freaking the fuck out. Can I call you? It’s Jack.”

_______

“I’m gonna ignore the ‘it’s Jack’ this time because I’m a nice person. I’m free in thirty, what’s on your mind?”

______________

_Texts_

______________

**OG 3**

_SHITTY started the chat._

_SHITTY added JACK LAURENT “do u have my number saved” ZIMMERMANN and LARISSA “beer pong queen, long may she reign” DUAN to the chat._

Jack: is that really what you have my number saved as

Lardo: yes.

Shitty: nothing but respect for MY captain

Shitty: onto serious business though

Shitty: what’s the play

Jack: play for what?  
Shitty: you know ;)

Lardo: babe I’m limiting you to one ;) is this the one you wanna stick with?

Shitty: … no

Jack: Babe?

Lardo: get your head in the game Zimmermann

Shitty: has he texted you today?

Jack: no. and I don’t know what to say

Lardo: maybe he hasn’t gotten it yet? isn’t his flight today?

Jack: he’s flying in today?

Shitty: yeah

Jack: Today today?

Lardo: at 5 I think

Lardo: so what’s the move, cap?

Jack: I’ll be right back.

Shitty: Jack?

Shitty: JACK

Lardo: he’s gone

Shitty: can’t believe he’d do this to a motherfucker

Shitty: been there since the beginning

Shitty: this is how we’re repaid OKAY WE GET IT

Shitty: not only do you not think I have your number saved 

Shitty: you don’t even think we deserve to crash your airport dash 

Lardo: Shitty.

Shitty: yeah no I felt it too. too much

Shitty: good luck Jack <3 ;)

Lardo: the ;) was better earlier imo

Shitty: oh for sure. no contest

______________

_Calls_

______________

“Bits!” 

“Jack? Hey, what’s up?”

“Just — have you landed yet? Are you here?”

“Have I landed — are _you_ here? Are you running?”

“I gotta tell you something. Where can I find you?”

“Baggage claim? I’m waiting for my bag now — but, Jack, is everything okay you sound a little — frantic?”

“Everything’s okay. I just really, really need to tell you what I was gonna tell you last time. It’s the right afternoon for it, I think. Hopefully.” 

“Okay, just — breathe, honey. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

[“I’m ready.”]

[“Jack, what’s — _oh!”]_

[“That. That’s what I meant. And I’m sorry, really sorry, that I missed it the first time.”]

[“…show me what you meant again?”]

[“Gladly.”]

______________

_Postcards_

______________

:)

-J&B

_______

BRAHS!!!!!

-Your (second) favorite person

______________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is the first time I've tried a story of any kind like this, so please lemme know what you thought :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [Come say hi :)](https://ivecarvedawoodenheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
